


I'm gonna save you...

by Miss_Nocturna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, UNbrotherly love, Wincest - Freeform, love making, supernatural season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nocturna/pseuds/Miss_Nocturna
Summary: "Please! Dean! It can always be like this. It should've always been like this with us. I'm not gonna let you die! Iwillsave you!"He's visibly coming down from his sex high and unapologetically ready to say what he needs to say.





	I'm gonna save you...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of S1E12 "Faith". To set the mood, I took direct quotes from the episode and then tapered it off into my own fic. No copyright infringement is intended whatsoever. I’m making **no** profit from this fic! The beginning of this episode just tugged at my heartstrings. ♥

Sam Winchester had surrounded himself on the hotel bed with a variety of medical papers, pamphlets and print outs after receiving the devastating news that his older brother, Dean, was dying after suffering a major heart attack. The electrocution he'd endured while out on a hunt against a rawhead had administered major damage. After the doctor gave Sam the unfathomable news about the one person he loved more than absolutely anything in the world and then seeing him lying in that hospital bed, he couldn't take it. He _wouldn't_ take it. Dean had a couple of weeks left to live. So after Sam came back to the hotel room alone he did tedious research to see what he could do to fix Dean's situation. 

In between searches, Sam held his head in his hands and cried. He felt absolutely horrible not only about the situation in entirety, but because Dean was lying in a hospital bed across town and he wasn't there spending every waking second by that bedside. But he knew he had to find a way to fix this. Sam had been suppressing an unnatural but uncontrollable type of love for Dean deep down inside of him for years now but assumed he was alone in his feelings and preferred keeping his teeth where they were, so he never told Dean or tried to act upon it unless in his own privacy. He just _couldn't_ lose the love of his life.

Picking up his cell phone, Sam dials his dad, John, and is immediately greeted with the same distressing sound as always. The sound of automatic voicemail kicking in and John's voice saying _"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help."_

Fighting back the next wave of tears, Sam speaks emotionally into the phone _"Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh...you probably won't even get this, but, uh...it's Dean. He's sick, and uh...the doctors say there's nothin' they can do. Um...but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause I'm uh...gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright...just wanted you to know."_ Sam battled himself over what words to say in situations like this, nervously adding excessive _uhh's_ and _ummm's_ and a fire burned within him that his Dad wouldn't pick up the phone for occasions as important as this one. 

Tossing his phone down onto the paper-strewn bed, Sam begins biting his nails. Another bad habit of his, but an understandable one in dire, life changing circumstances such as these. Then come a few soft knocks on the hotel room door. Sam hesitates for a second in confusion at who in the hell it could be, but stands up and approaches the door. It's Dean.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ , Sam is in complete shock. The good kind. Dean even sees it in his face and watches his eyes light up.

 _"I checked myself out."_ , Dean replies, wincing slightly with pain as he steps inside and shifts some of his weight onto the TV nearby with his elbow.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ , Sam asks, trying to show some agitation in his voice to diffuse the situation and show his normal ways. 

_"Uh..I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."_ , Dean jokes. Leave it to Dean to insert a sexually motivated joke in a grim situation, Sam thought to himself.

Sam half huffing, half laughing because of the ridiculousness of the situation pauses in disbelief to look at his brother before shutting the hotel room door back up. _"You know, this whole "I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing?" It's crap. I can see right through it."_

 _"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept yet? You look worse than me!_ , Dean stands up fully again as he relieves the TV of his weight and makes for a chair in front of the bed. Sam ignores the inquiry and places his hands at Dean's sides, guiding him to the chair before sitting across from him on the edge of the bed.

Sam's heart fluttered, but painfully. Softening up his raw emotion after sitting down just inches away from the man he hadn't been able to tell his true feelings to - who was now entering his last days of life - he falls quiet and once again buries his head in his hands. The situation was becoming real again now that Dean was physically here sitting before him just as he was in the hospital bed. And he absolutely fucking hated to let Dean see him cry. 

_"Sammy?"_ , Dean's voice fell soft. It was hardly anything above a whisper. He furrowed his brow as he peered at the hands of his little brother. 

Sam actually cried a little harder hearing his name and shakes his hidden face from side to side.

Dean places his hands around Sam's wrists and gently tugs. Without much force, Sam's hands melt away and his enchanting, bright eyes wet with tears look up and directly into Dean's. Dean, with eyes almost just as piercing and beautiful, peered back.

Before giving Dean another chance to say his name and break his heart, Sam says _"I...um..."_ , another tear falls to his cheek as both sets of eyes gaze into each other, _"I don't want to lose you, Dean. We've been there for each other for so long."_

For a split second after tapering off, Dean thought Sam was going to say something else in that brief moment of pause. He didn't know how to take it. But when Sam continued and reasonably declared what any loving brother would to a sibling that was on borrowed time, he felt a small twinge of disappointment. Unbeknownst to his younger brother, Dean actually had some semblance of knowledge on how Sam really loved him in an unorthodox way. He could see it in the way Sam's eyes delved into his soul on many occasions and stared longer than any sibling duo normally would. Or how he'd try, inconspicuously, to peer out of the corner of his eye at his big brother in the driver's seat of that beloved Impala. But the most telling aspect of all, was when Sammy was having a good sleep, unbothered by nightmares and was undoubtedly having an intimate dream. He'd often softly moan Dean's name into the night air. 

More inconspicuously, Dean shared the very same perspective about his beautiful, dimpled brother. He lay awake at night in certain hotel rooms that maintained some form of light projection even if all lights were shut off, watching him sleep. Dean was good at keeping it hidden deep down and hiding it with goofy jokes or cracks at Sam to avoid detection.

Still delicately grasping his younger brother's wrists, eyes locked, Dean carefully stands up and ushers Sam to follow suit. Some of the stiffness from the hospital bed and being poked and prodded for tests is beginning to wear off. It's now or never to get this out in the open. Literally.

 _"Dean, what are you doing?"_ , Sam finally asks. He's baffled as to why Dean wants them to both stand up, but not put off by the gentle touch of his brother's hands at all. 

_"I know, Sam...”_ , Dean finally says.

_"Know what?"_

Dean is now looking up slightly, staring into Sam's eyes inches above his own, _"How you feel about me...and how you want me in **that** way."_

Sam chuckles nervously and opens his mouth, trying to find a way to deny it without sounding like an ass. His eyes are beginning to dry now. But before he can conjure up the right words to say, Dean finishes what he began saying, _"I feel the same way too, Sammy."_ There's no way of proudly presenting this, nor is there really a good joke that can be inserted to dilute a situation as awkward as this one. 

Unpreventably, Sam's eyes widen slightly with shock. He swallows and tries to disguise the disappointment he feels in having waited until his brother was getting ready to die only to find out that the feelings were mutual. That they'd wasted all of these years not lying in the same bed together, not making love, not just letting the love flow out freely and just molding it to shape up into a relationship that was strictly brotherly.

Dean was just as tired of waiting and just as tired of using women for a night or two of fun all while thinking of his handsome younger brother to get him off. He slowly leans in to take initiative, but Sam interjects, _"Dean..."_. Here it comes. The rejection! Fuck! Dean freezes.

_"Dean, your heart..."_

Easing his tension to some extent, Dean sighs a little underneath his breath after thinking he was getting ready to be rejected. _"I'm dying, Sammy."_ Dean sees the pain flare up in Sam's eyes again but continues, _"If this is what sends my heart into overload, so be it! I wanna enjoy my last few days doing what I love most."_ His plump lips curve up into a smile. Sam can't help but chortle nasally and smile back at his brother; that dimple on his left cheek surfacing and sending Dean's heart into a flutter.

Once again, more slowly this time, Dean leans in the last few inches it takes to press his lips to Sammy's skin, still half waiting for the next interruption. It doesn't come, so Dean plants a soft kiss on the sweet little dimple resting at the bottom of Sam's chin. Sam closes his eyes, clenching his curvaceous jaw and begins to tremble with nervousness and excitement all rolled into one. To insinuate, Sammy tilts his jaw up in the air and Dean gets the memo, trailing his lips down the warm, lightly scented and slightly rough flesh of his brother's neck. Sam's tall legs fall weak and he just lets himself collapse back onto the bed, pulling his older brother down with him as Dean continues to plant kisses. Before complying and imposing his full weight, Dean pushes the papers off of the bed and unzips his hoodie and tosses it aside, exposing bare, toned skin underneath. Sam, who had seen his big brother all of these countless times shirtless and basically almost naked, but never been able to express how horny it made him, expelled a _Nnnn_ sound beneath his lips while looking up at his shirtless brother atop him. Dean takes the initiative to undo the fly of Sam's jeans and begins tugging them down. Sammy, becoming more un-shy with every second and loosening up, raises his ass up off of the bed and allows Dean the pleasure of peeling clothes from his body. 

_"All of it."_ , Sam pleads suggestively, basically begging Dean to undress him fully right then and there. He wants his brother to do this how he wants to and to have the control level he wants. He was way less experienced at sex in general than Dean was anyways. 

After both he and his little brother are fully nude, Dean kneels atop him on the bed, peering down in complete amazement at his astonishingly beautiful Adonis of a brother, unsure of whether he should crack a joke about which of them has the harder cock. But he decides against it. Sam curves one side of his lips into that familiar "Sam smile" and wags his finger at Dean to bring that well taken care of body down on him. Complying, Dean finally introduces the warm, fully bare skin of his body down onto his brother's and takes a a gentle fistful of his unkempt hair into his hand, staring once more into his brother's eyes. 

They kiss for the very first time on the lips, sending a spark between them just as powerful as the one Dean had endured by the rawhead to trigger this entire chain of events. His buxom, full lips conform perfectly to his little brother's and each of them can feel the intensity as the kisses turn more passionate. Both of them were damn near thinking the same thing as they lie there skin to skin, about how this type of love and closeness was just as powerful as any emotion they've ever experienced with other people or individually. Sam parts his lips, yearning to feel their tongues dance together and Dean follows suit, firming the grasp he has on his brother's long, dark hair as he separates his beautiful, pink lips to take Sam's tongue to his. Both moan into each others' mouths and Sam bucks up, running his cock up alongside his big brother's. This immense passion needs to be gratified. Soon.

 _"Roll over, Sam."_ , Dean insists after a few intense moments of kissing. Then releasing some of the pressure off of him to lean over the bed into a travel bag. The weight of the bed shifts and vibrates as Sam tosses over while Dean is half hanging off of the bed to pull out his favorite lubricant. 

As Dean pulls himself back up, ignoring the remaining remnants of hospital bed stiffness and pushing back every single tragic thought that had been whizzing in his mind, he wettens his cock more than it already naturally was with pre-cum. Lubing up his thumb thoroughly, Dean slides his finger down in between Sam's warm ass cheeks and circles the hole, preparing it. Little brother moans down into the bed and Dean watches as the muscles of his back writhe beneath the skin. Dean, lying on his side, pulls his brother by the hip to spoon his back up against him. Sam scoots his backside as close as he can against his older brother's curves.

Wrapping his inner thigh up over top of Sam for extra closeness, he spreads his brother's firm cheeks apart and slides himself very slowly up to the entrance before pausing. _"Are you sure you wanna do this?"_ , Dean asks in his deep voice. Sam answered by sliding himself the rest of the way back so that Dean entered him right then and there. _"Ohhh fuuuck!"_ , Dean moaned. Sammy cried out in response. Both brothers rock rhythmically with each other, communicating through moans, savoring what should've and could've happened so many times before if they'd only spoken up sooner. Dean uses his leg mounted over Sam's hip as guidance. Over and over again onto his aching dick Sam's ass slides back and forth. No woman, for either one of them, had ever brought forth this type of loving, endless pleasure internally or externally. It was apparent they had belonged to each other all of this time.

Undulating themselves harmonically to be one person, Sam is overpowered by a feeling he'd never experienced before as Dean thrusts at his prostate. He isn't given much time to warn Dean before a rush of pleasure takes over him. His intense moans say it all though. 

_"Fuck, Dean..I'm gonna cum."_ , Sam breathes breathlessly. Making love or not, there was no romantic way to say this. And even if there was, he was feeling so pleasureful that he couldn't. The muscles of his anus begin tightening with impending orgasm as Dean keeps teasing his cock against Sam's sweet spot. _"Oh...God"_ is all Sam manages to get out before he shoots an impressive amount of cum across the sheets of the bed. The additional tightness of Sammy's involuntary muscle contractions are the icing on the cake and his orgasm starts just seconds later. He moans into his brother's sweet smelling but disheveled hair and releases everything he has into Sam. Every ounce of pain, worry, fear and negativity is briefly nonexistent as the floodgates of pleasure are opened and poured into Sam.

Both brothers lie there momentarily, unashamed and catching their breath. Dean's heart luckily endured the punishment and though he can't see it, Sam is smiling from ear to ear with his eyes closed. He wraps his arm around Sam and pulls him closer, if that's even humanly possible, and lies there inside of his one and only love as the storm inside of them subsides. But when Sam decides to roll over, Dean moans one final time as he slips out of his little brother and they come face to face once again, just inches apart. Once again, Dean strokes at Sam's long hair which is lightly dampened with sweat as they stare into each other's souls. 

So overcome with thousands of emotions all at once after experiencing the most satisfying sex of his life, Sammy's eyes once again fill with tears.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Dean basically knew.

 _"I'm gonna save you....."_ The first tear trickles down onto the pillow.

 _"Sammy, you--"_

_"Please! Dean! It can always be like this. It should've always been like this with us. I'm not gonna let you die! I **will** save you!"_ He's visibly coming down from his sex high and unapologetically ready to say what he needs to say. _"Tomorrow I've got someone I want you to meet who I think can help. A specialist."_ He was half lying, but he'd get to that part later.

There's no sense in fighting after they just made love for their first time, though it was hard not to retort. Dean just nods his head and looks down at his brother's lips before kissing him once more, wiping the lone tear that had escaped his brother's pretty eyes. 

_"I need a shower! I didn't take one in the hospital."_ , Dean finally says, rolling onto his back and stretching in different ways. There's no use in letting depression ruin things. Dean closes his eyes for a minute and replays the last moments. He feels the weight of the bed displace once more and as he reopens his eyes, a hand is held out in front of his face attached to his sexily nude brother.

 _"Let's go take that shower..."_ , Sam smiles.


End file.
